SasorixDeidara The Truth Through Cat's eyes
by AkaneEtsuko
Summary: Deidara was liking the life he had with the Akatsuki; just only thing he never understand was Konan and her pointless talks. Till one day he asked what she means by her talk, but ended up getting a mission that only leads to surprise after surprise...will Deidara actually learn what Konan's "pointless" talks mean...only through cat's eyes does he get his answers
1. Chapter 1

Deidara's P.O.V.

Ever since I joined the akatsuki; it seems like I have a lot more happiness and freedom, and the only price I have to pay is putting up with two things… one that damn Uchiha and two my Danna who's always so cold towards people and especially me…

But all in all life with the akatsuki was good. Though every now and then I get confused and feel lost whenever Konan would approach me soon after Danna and I have an art related disagreement. She would always say the same thing, 'The only reason Sasori treats you so coldly compared to the rest of us is because he cares about yo…blah, blah, blah' I normally stop listening after she says the first part because I've heard it all before. It's hard to believe what she says when she never has to put up with a cold heartless old guy who doesn't know, or doesn't show some kind of respect to, true art.

Either way I just cast her pointless talk aside, until one day I had enough of it and asked what she meant by saying it all. The response I gained was not what I expected, with a smile on her face she said, 'Here is the mission I have been waiting to give you. Once you have completed it then I will show you something and from there, you have to figure the rest out on your own.' She held out a scroll that contained more details of my solo mission…

"Geez, thanks for being such a big help un." I said rolling my eyes as I took the scroll and headed to my shared room with Danna to pack for my mission.

As I walked I kept a lookout for any signs that Danna wasn't in our room. I really didn't want to explain how I got stuck with a mission; it was a simple question yet she gave me a mission instead of an answer. As it would seem, luck wasn't on my side today. I saw Danna sitting in our room, working on his puppets once again…

Okay, maybe if I'm very quiet, he won't hear me enter, grab my stuff and leave. I thought as I tried to sneak into our shared room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasori said with his back still turned to me. Does he have an eye on the back of his head?

"Umm how did you hear me come in un?" I asked trying to seem normal.

"Never mind that, what are you doing? Did Pein give us another mission?" Sasori asked as he put his puppet down turning to face me.

"Well… you see un, I got a mission and it's not from Pein, it's from Kona and it's a solo mission un…" I answered; I was getting the feeling that this could only end badly.

Sasori smirked momentarily before turning back to working on his puppets.

"What's so funny Danna? un." I asked already having an idea about what he'll say.

"You are still new to the akatsuki and you already have a solo mission, you know you won't live long if you don't have anyone to watch you. For example on our last mission you almost got yourself killed and you managed to ruin one of my puppets." Sasori said rising up the puppet that got burned by my cay bomb.

"Well this one will be different! I'll show you I can take care of myself so bye un!" I said as I finish packing and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind me.

Sasori's P.O.V.

…You've done it once again Sasori… you should have been a bit nicer to the brat for going on his first solo mission. But still he's a bit too care free and can be a bit of an easy target…No don't think like that it will only make you worry. I don't need anyone knowing that I worry for the brat especially the brat himself… I thought to myself as I went back to fixing my puppet and ignoring the brat as he slammed the door as he left.

When the room was quiet again, I couldn't help but lose focus on my puppet. Just knowing that the blond idiot will be out on a mission alone for who knows how long…and with the weather starting to look stormy…

"I need to go talk to Kona about this solo mission." I sighed to myself as I stood up and was about to walk out the door; it was then I noticed that the brat had forgotten his cloak.

That idiot… I thought as I reached for it, hearing the door creak open to reveal the blond idiot standing there covered in a bit of water from the rain.

"I umm forgot-"

I cut him off saying, "Your cloak?" as I held up his cloak for him to take.

"Yeah thanks un," he said grabbing it out of my hand; he still sounded mad I thought, as he walked away.

…Maybe this solo mission is for the better… I thought as I too walked out of the shared room to look for Konan.

As I looked around the hideout for her, it seemed as though she had gone and disappeared. I eventually found her in the living room reading a book, while the others watched TV or were fighting as usual.

"Hey Sasori, what's up?" she asked putting her book away.

"Konan, why did you send the brat on a solo mission when it's clear that he isn't ready yet?" I asked calmly, so it doesn't come off as worry for him and it made sure that the others didn't hear about this.

"Oh, you mean Deidara's first solo mission!" Konan said loudly, it was loud enough for the others to stop fighting and look over to us.

"Oi, the blondie actually got his first solo mission, ha-ha I bet he'll be dead before the end of tonight. Who bets that he'll live?" I heard Hidan yell to any of the akatsuki members who want to join in…

Konan…if Pein wasn't the one who basically had claims on you, I would kill for this. I thought as she faced me with a smirk.

"Okay, we both know you sent the brat on a solo mission but my question is why? And at a time like this?" I said once again trying not to show any worry for him.

"Easy, he asked me a question so I gave him this mission as an answer. As for the timing it was completely random that a storm happened to come in when he was leaving for it. Why do you ask, is it because you worry for your partner?" She asked with this all knowing look on her face.

"I'm not worried for the brat; I think it would be a waste sending new members on solo missions when they are still not ready. It' more practical to send a skilled member to get the job done." I responded with a bored look on my face.

"Yeah, I see your point. Why should a person worry for Deidara? It's not like he can be struck by lightning on his clay bird, and come crashing down into a forest and break every bone in his body. Or be attacked by ninjas or wild animals and other painful things. Possibly after he's crashed and has to deal with the pain of animals ripping at his flesh or ninjas torturing him. Hm he's attractive enough maybe they'll just use him as a toy for a bit." Konan said as if she really didn't care what happen to Deidara's life.

"…I'm going to bed." I said as I turned and walked back to our shared, soon it may only be my room again.

"Why so early Sasori? Don't you normally like working on your puppets till the dead of night with weather like this?" Konan asked innocently.

"No, I don't like this time or weather." I said trying to keep my voice even.

"But I always thought you seemed a lot more social to be around when it's stormy like this?" Kisame asked looking at me with a confused look on his face.

"No, I actually hate this kind of weather and I'm going to bed." I said as I stormed out of the room.

As I left the room I could hear one of the others say 'Who thinks Sasori is worried about Deidara?' but I didn't dare look back because I knew if I did, Pein wouldn't be happy with the number of bodies on the floor. I kept walking and when I reached our, soon to be my room, I closed the door and started to pace, waiting for the blond to return.

Deidara's P.O.V.

Really at a time like this? Does the weather hate me that much to try to ruin my first solo mission. I thought as I flew on my clay bird trying not to fall off as the strong winds pushed me back.

"At this rate it will take longer for me to reach this village…maybe I should wait this weather out? Un" I said to myself as I tried to look on the map that was given to me by Konan before I left.

I tried to keep flying but once the storm reach a point where even I knew it would be stupid to keep flying, I made the clay bird land in some open space in the forest and set up camp for the night.

A few hours later, I heard the storm finally stop. I crawled out of my tent to find the early morning sunrise. I was stuck between either getting some more rest since the storm had kept me up all night or head out now in hopes to be near the village by noon.

"Agh, let's see. If Danna was here he would make us leave…but since this is my first mission alone and he doesn't really care if I even come back or not, I guess I'll just go back to sleep. In" I said stretching out my arms and crawling back into my tent.

* * *

**I'm so sorry if you guys think that, the first chapter is slow...but by second chapter more things happen and Deidara gets to meet someone new...and if you guys hang around by the fourth chapter the title is explained...hope you guys aren't mad at me and I do hope you all like this chapter and my story. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sasori's P.O.V.

What is taking that stupid brat so long…wait he must be asleep since I'm not there to kick him awake and make sure he stays focused on the mission. Or it could be what Konan and Hidan said…the brat actually did die before the night was over…wait. Why am I so worried about the brat to being with…he was the one who was stupid and had to get himself a solo mission at the worst time and when he was still new to the akatsuki. He had to be the one that was so careless about what's going on around him. Agh why did I even spend the whole night worrying about that damn brat… I thought as I finally stopped walking around the room and sat down on the bed still having my thoughts hanging on the damn brat.

"Sasori open up it's me Konan." I heard her say as she knocked on my door.

"Come in, it's open…" I said trying to act like I had just woken up from my sleep.

"So…I see you got some sleep last night, good to know." Konan said with the same all knowing look on her face.

"Like I told you last night, I'm not worried about the brat, he could be dead on the ground and I wouldn't care less." I said still trying to act like I was sleepy.

"Well that's too bad cause I think I might have heard something crash right after you went to bed last night." Konan said as she left the room with a hidden smirk on her face.

Shit, does that mean he actually got hit by lightning, crashed to the ground, broke every bone in his body, got attacked by wild animals or worse…ninja's must be torturing him or even…using him like a toy…No, wait Sasori it's just Konan messing with you. She's just trying to prove her point to you. It's one of those stupid things she says to you every now and then…don't let her win…she doesn't need to know how much you actually care about the blond…but then again she did make a point about Deidara being attractive…agh why am I thinking like this…I said as I hit my head off the night side table.

After hitting my head off the night side table it occurred to me, I didn't have a table to the left of my bed. I sat up ton the bed to find that I was laying on Deidara's bed.

"No wonder she gave me that all knowing look…she knew all along I didn't actually got any sleep last night…Damn her…" I cursed under my breath so no one else can hear when they walked by.

Konan's P.O.V.

Ah, this is too great, helping blind idiots see the truth about the other. Especially on Sasori's part, I can't believe he thought he could fool me, and while on Deidara's side of the room. What an idiot, but at least, judging from the loud thud I heard, he's showing that he believed what I said last night. Boy, I'm going to have fun messing with them and my friend will surely love this juicy information for her story. And if Deidara isn't as stupid as the others think he is, and judging from his tendency to sleep in, my guess is, he will reach the place by late afternoon. I thought as I walked to the kitchen to make something for everyone to eat.

Deidara's P.O.V.

"Ah, ah, Achoo! Agh who the hell would be talking or thinking about me this god damn early in the morning! Man, a man's got to rest without people thinking about him! un" I said, the sneezing was giving me no choice but to get up.

As I got up and packed my stuff, I couldn't help but to wonder who and why someone was thinking about me this early?

"Hn, maybe it's Danna, maybe he thinks I'm dead by now that damn bastard…" I said to myself as I was just about finished packing.

"Or maybe he is worried about you?" I heard a voice similar to mine echo from the surrounding forest.

"Konan, come out I know it's you messing with me, so come out and tell me how you can sound similar to me. un" I yelled into the open space.

When I got no response I decided it was time I left, I didn't even bother trying to find where it came from and hopped on my clay bird setting off to the village.

Flying to the village didn't take as long as I thought it would. Near late afternoon I was already there and now I was walking on foot to location where I needed to get a scroll that is said to have forbidden jutsus.

"Ah, there's the place and an opening I can use, lucky." I thought as I walked towards the trees so that no one would notice when I jumped into the opening of the house.

When I saw it was safe I jumped from tree to tree till I was on the roof and using the open top floor window to get in. Once inside the house; I noticed that finding the scroll with the forbidden jutsus would be a lot harder than I thought, with scrolls all over the place and covering the floor, it's a wonder whoever lives here hasn't tripped on anything…

As I looked for the scroll that I needed, I was completely unaware that I wasn't alone in the house until I heard a voice from behind me say 'Hey you must be the one coming to get this scroll!'

I turned around in defensive stance to see a young woman possible Konan's age standing before me holding the scroll I needed.

"Just hand over the scroll and I won't have to kill you, un" I said darkly, as my eyes narrowed.

"My aren't you attractive, and why are you threatening me? I'm going to give you the scroll and if you want I just made cookies and we can have tm with tea." She said to me as if she were talking to her best friend or someone close to her.

"Umm you do know I'm an S-rank criminal right? un" I asked till holding my kunai out in case she tried to attack.

"Yes, so it's no big deal. You're just here for a scroll nothing else, so why should I bother hiding it plus it looks like you need it." She said as if this has happen to her before.

"Um, so are you saying that you've had someone break into your home just to take a scroll they need un?" I asked still confused.

"Well actually nope this is the first time but I've taken a liking to you so I'm not putting up a fight and "ll actually help you, and offer tea and cookies." She responded to my question with a smile on her face.

"Wait you're going to help me? But how un?" I asked now more confused because of what this nut job is saying.

"I can't say, it's a secret. Now come on we don't want my cookies to get cold." She said as she walked out of the room with the scroll in her hands.

"Hey what do you mean 'it's a secret'! Get back here and answer my questions you crazy lady! un" I yelled after her as we waked down stairs to where the smell of cookies filled the air.

"I already told you, I'm going to help you but it's a secret. Now sit and have a cookie or else." The crazy lady said as she gave me a glare that could have rivaled that damn Uchiha's glare…

"At least tell me how you will help me un?" I asked still standing while testing the waters with her.

"Fine, I have a set of plans and so far plans B, D, O and P are already in play." She answered as she walked over to the table with a platter of cookies.

"What are these plans? un" I asked now more confused.

She only gave me a smirk before she said 'Don't go asking questions you don't want to know the answers too and didn't I tell you to sit already and have a cookie.' She threw a kunai just passed my face and not just any kunai but _my_ kunai.

"B-but, how, you, there, and cookies…un" I stood there completely at a loss as to how a completely crazy lady who said she would help me would then threaten me with my own kunai to sit down and have a cookie…which I still don't get how she was even able to steal my kunai without me knowing…

"So, are you going to sit and have a cookie?" I heard her voice laced with a venomous tone ask.

"Y-yeah sure pass me a cookie. un" I said as I quickly moved to sit down while putting a cookie in my mouth.

"Good, now I will bring you tea and something for me to drink." The crazy lady said in the same happy tone she had before trying to kill me.

…Is this woman a child or a killer? And what are these plans she has and why is she even helping me?! I thought as I wait for the lady to returned with our drinks and a knife in hand, in case I didn't listen to her again…

When she got back she was happy again and acting as though nothing had happened.

"Here you go green tea for you, and hot chocolate for me." She said as she handed me my tea.

"Wait you drink hot chocolate in the spring? un" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why of course, tea tastes yucky to me." She said taking another drink from her hot chocolate.

"Umm okay, I'm finding it hard to believe that a person- no wait a child, like you can even help me with whatever you think I need help with un." I said completely at a lose as I tried to figure out what was going on in that woman's head.

"Hey, one I'm not a child, I'm actually smarter than you and two just trust me. You need my help especially with that idiot. Now finish your tea and cookies, I need you to help me with something." She said, as she slammed down her empty cup of hot chocolate.

"Wait, what idiot are you talking about and help you with what un?" I asked as I finished my bit of tea.

"You don't need to know about the idiot. And you are giving me a ride back to your base because I have some important things to do there." She said as she took both our empty cups.

"Important things?" Like what? And how do I know you're not lying and just looking for the location of the hideout un?" I asked angrily, she had only answered half of my questions and not even the important half.

"Just trust me, if you want this…" She held up the scroll that was still in her left hand.

As I tried to reach for it she sidestepped out of the way and moved the scroll to her right hand, before starting to speak again.

"If you want this take me to your hideout, I have more skills than that simple one you saw before with your kunai. As well I know someone who is waiting for me there…" She took the platter of cookies to the kitchen to pack them for our trip back.

At a loss, I just followed close behind, while planning how to get rid of her before we reached the base.

"Oh, and just some warnings. Never say my lying skills are weak. I actually was telling the truth before. My actually lying skills are far better than anyone's out there; I can get you to believe anything I say. And before you try to kill me from behind or push e off a cliff, I already sent a message that I will be coming with you to the base. So if I'm not there with you, than you won't get the answer you need." The crazy lady said with her back to me, I could practically feel the smirk on her face.

"Yeah, yeah then we leave the village on foot and once outside I'll show you how I travel un." I said annoyed that I lost to this brat.

As we walked in silence for a bit, I thought back to the day's events and what struck me the most was what the crazy lady said before we left 'So if I'm not there with you than you won't get the answer you need.' How on earth did she know I'm doing this for an answer? I thought as we left the village.

Once in the same open space I had use before to land, I pulled out my clay bird and watched the crazy lady before me become so amused by it, or maybe it was the fact that she had trapped me in a corner…we both hopped on the bird and took off into the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Konan's P.O.V.

Agh, what is taking so long for the message to come…I thought as I walked around my room waiting for a message from my friend.

After a while, I started to wonder if Deidara hadn't even found my friend until I heard Sasori from down the hallway yelling 'Itachi control your stupid raven!'

"Raven? Does that mean…" I said to myself as I quickly walked out of my room to see Sasori knocking on Itachi's door with a raven on his shoulder and a message in his hand.

"Give me those." I said as I took the message from his hand and let the raven jump to my shoulder.

"I was in my room working on my puppet when this crazy bird came flying in and started attacking me!" Sasori said angrily.

"Yup, that's 100 percent my friend's doing." I said with a smirk as I read her message.

"Friend?" Sasori asked in slight disbelief.

"I do have friends outside the akatsuki, you know that right?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"Yeah, whatever. So what does he message say?" He asked changing the topic.

"It says Deidara's alive, for now at least." I said with a smile on my face.

"Oi, you said the blondie is alive?" Hidan asking walking up to Sasori and I.

"Yeah, he's alive." I said waiting to see what Hidan would say next.

"Well f***, Hey Kisame! I owe you $20." Hidan yelled.

Kisame opened the door to his and Itachi's shared room to look over at Hidan.

"Wait Deidara's actually alive?" Kisame asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he's alive" I answered smirking because everyone seemed so surprised by the news.

"Wow…I actually didn't think he would live…now hand over the $20 Hidan." Kisame said as he raised his hand to collect the winnings.

"I can't believe you guys actually made a bet out of this." Sasori said evenly, but I knew he was actually thinking of ways to kill them both for this.

"Well, what I really can't believe is you didn't f****** kill us last night for starting this bet and for what Kisame said as well." Hidan said looking at Sasori.

"You idiot he was already gone when I said that." Kisame said.

"Oh you mean 'Who thinks Sasori is worried about Deidara?' comment." Sasori said now glaring at Kisame.

"Oh, shit you heard that?" Kisame asked with a little fear in his voice.

"See I told you dumba**" Hidan said to Kisame.

"Well yes, I did hear that and the only thing that stopped me from turning you all into my puppets was the fact it would be a wasted of akatsuki members and Pein would be pissed if I got blood on the carpets while killing the other members." Sasori said as he walked back to his room.

"Wow…so does that mean he was actually worried about Deidara?" Kisame asked.

We got our answer when a kunai came flying and hit the wall just a few inches away from Kisame's face. We all turned to see that Sasori still had his back turned as was halfway down the hall.

"Dumba** don't go pissing off a person who is almost like Itachi." Hidan said as he removed the kunai from the wall.

"I was just asking, I didn't know I'd get a kunai thrown at my head." Kisame said glaring at Hidan.

"Well if you two idiots are done. I have some more news before your little bet is over." I said facing the two.

"Yeah, what is it?" Hidan asked.

"Deidara has lived through the first half of the mission now his gal is to get back alive, and he is with someone who might kill him or make him want to kill himself." I said as I walked towards Sasori and Deidara's room to bug Sasori some more.

"Hey, fish give me back my $20 if the blondie does get back here alive. Then I will pay." I hear Hidan yell at Kisame.

Sasori's P.O.V.

I can't believe those idiots would actually bet on the life of their fellow members. And what's with that stupid raven? And I can't believe that without thinking I threw a kunai at Kisame for asking a stupid question like that…it won't surprise me if they believe that I'm worried for the brat. I thought as I entered the room.

Not long after I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I answered not caring or bothering to open it myself.

When it opened just a bit, I was once again attacked by the same stupid raven that had attacked me before.

"Wow, my friend is good at training her messenger birds to do her bidding." I heard Konan say as she tried to hide the laughter that escaped her lips every now and then.

"Yeah, yeah tell your friend that if she wants her bird to be alive by the time she gets here, then get it to stop attacking me." I said as I glare at Konan, as the bird was now sitting on my head.

"Wow, I thought you would be a bit nicer after hearing the news that _your _precious Deidara is alive." Konan said with a grin on her face.

"Wel- I- wait did you called him _my _Deidara?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"Well you did make it clear a few times that he is ours." Konan answered with a smirk as she sat herself down at my worktable.

"He is not my Deidara, he is my brat and two I don't show that I own him." I said crossing my arms and glaring at her.

"Uh-huh, then why did you call him your brat?" She said as she started to stand again.

When I caught the error in my sentence, I mentally cursed myself.

"Well either way, both you and I know you care for 'your brat' but the question is; how much and will you tell him?" Konan said with a wide evil grin on her face when she said 'your brat' part.

"Like I said to you before I don't care for the brat and it was a slip of the tongue when I said he was mine. He's just the first person who got on my nerves enough for me to actually talk to him, well more like argue with." I said to her while glaring.

"I see, well either way you will learn what it's like to have something that's always with you gone sooner or later. Or you will just end up hurting Deidara more if you keep this waiting thing going for too long." Konan said as she made her way to the door.

"Wait, what are you talking about? And how would I hurt Deidara by waiting? And you know I hate waiting." I said to her now more confused than angry.

"I'm not telling you the answer to everything, figure it out on your own." She said as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

I thought about it for a second and was about to give up until I heard the door open again.

"Oh yeah before I forgot, there is still a chance that Deidara might die coming back from the mission, just thought I'd let you know and you better think about what I said before." Konan said sticking her head into the room.

"Thanks…for letting me know and I'm thinking about it kinda…" I said looking at her.

"Good." Was the last thing she said before closing the door and leaving me in an empty room again.

I tried to think on what she said, but when I got nothing I looked up at the raven that I have forgotten that was still on my head and asked 'Do you know what Kona meant by what she said?'

The raven gave on cawk sound to my question and nothing else.

"Hm, thought so too." I said as if the raven said it didn't understand what Kona said too.

Deidara's P.O.V.

"You are something un?" I said as I watched the crazy lady having a little bit too much fun while flying on my clay bird.  
"Yeah I know, I'm awesome you don't need to tell me." She answered as if I had given her a compliment.

"I didn't mean it in a complementary way, you nut job un."

"Hey watch it, we're a thousand or so feet off the ground. I can, and will push you off this bird. Is there any way to fly faster? I want to get to the base before nightfall." The crazy lady said as she looked at the sun slowly starting to set.

"We're almost there, now sit before you fall off my work of art un." I said as I pulled the crazy lady's arm to get her to sit.

"Okay, I'll sit but you better answer a few questions." The crazy lady said not giving me a choice in the matter.

"Okay what un?" I asked waiting to see what evil questions she might have in mind.

"Tell me about your partner, if you have one?" She asked with a faint smirk on her face, but it was hard to tell as the wind blew her hair in her face.

"Why do you want to know un?" I asked.

"Cause." Was the only answer she gave me.

"Okay…so what do you want to know un?" I asked, not bothering to push for more of an answer.

"Everything" I heard her say sounding like she had a huge grin on her face.

"Okay…where to start un…" I said as I tried to figure out where I can even start with this topic.

After a few minutes of thinking I finally started telling the crazy lady what I was hoping to be only a little about Sasori. But with her skills of talking to people and knowing when to ask what question, instead of telling her the bare minimum about him; I ended up telling her all that I know about him along with what I thought about him from the first time we meet to the last time we spoke before I went on my mission.

"You do know he actually cares about you, a lot." The crazy lady said after.

"If you had been listening un, you would know he treats me worse than anyone else un." I said feeling like I had wasted my time telling her everything.

"No let me explain. First things first, he actually cares about you; but it seems that he might have some issues being close to someone. Two I would bet her either knows himself that he is close to you but is being stubborn and won't admit to it, either to himself or you. Or three he is the biggest idiot I have every heard of and is wasting time and hurting you." The crazy lady said raising a figure for each of her reasoning.

"…Okay un?" Was all I could say as I looked at the now possibly heartless, killer, crazy lady that sat beside me. It's like she's a sociopath or something.

"Is that the base?" She asked pointing to the base below us.

"Yes that's the base un, how do you want to land?" I asked teasingly knowing that she'll ask for the safe way.

"Can we dive bomb?" She asked eyes alight while her voice sounded serious.

"Umm okay un?" Was all I could think to say.

And with that I made the clay bird arc into a dive at such a great speed that the dust came off the ground and blew around us. When we were seconds away from hitting the ground with a crash landing, I pulled up and made the clay bird land somewhat safely on the ground. It still kinda destroyed the grass below us but we were fine.

"That was the most fun I had on this flight, can we do it again." I heard the crazy lady ask as she hopped off the bird and onto the ground.

"Hey, it looks like you lived through dealing with her." Konan said next to me as she pointed to h the crazy lady.

"Konan it's so great to see you again after such a long time, did you get my message?" The crazy lady said as she high fived Konan.

"Oh, about that, I didn't got it until I heard Sasori yelling at Itachi about a raven attacking him." Konan said with a grin on her face.

"Yes! My messenger bird hit the right target." The crazy lady said proudly.

"Your raven did more than just attack Sasori, it actually made something of a nest on his head when I went to talk to him." Konan said laughing.

As Konan and the crazy lady talked I got a few laughs at some of the things I heard and pictured in my head. Like how the raven must have attacked Sasori when it first came in with the message or how it made a nest on Sasori's head. I was enjoying the thoughts until I was brought back to reality when I felt someone punch me in the gut.

"Hey listen when two ladies are calling you." The crazy lady said to me while Konan just stood laughing her head off at my pain.

"Okay, I'm listening what do you want un?" I said as I tried to get some much needed air back into my lungs.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys like this chapter. And I wanted to thank you all for even giving my story a chance. It means a lot to see that many people actually view my story. As well I got a little announcement to make. Yesterday when I was type this chapter up I got an idea for another SasorixDeidara story. It's a lot more different than this one I'm working on...and I'm hoping it will be a one shot or at least two chapters. And what I wanted to tell you guys is that I was thinking of possible leaving a preview of it in chapter 4; to see what you guys think...if you guys actually like the preview or the idea of it leave a message for me so I can know. Because right now I am typing up the other story idea too...so I don't forget it. And I hope to hear from you guys soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone sorry about the late update, but well school had started and I have been busy with stuff/ getting to tired to update to for now on I will try to update on weekends or possible when I get a day off school...and as for the preview of the other story will be at the bottom of this chapter. **

* * *

Konan's P.O.V.

"Stay here, while me and Konan talk. If you disobey you will actually wish I punched you in the gut again." I heard my friend say to Deidara before turning and walking towards me.

We walked closer to the trees before she stopped me.

"So I have gained some information about Sasori and the blondie over there on our way back to the base. How about you? Gain any useful information I can use for the manga I'm working on?" My friend asked, hoping to get a lot of juicy dirt on Sasori.

"Oh, I've got a lot of stuff to share with you, my dear friend." I said smirking.

"Great, let's hear it." She said excitedly.

As I explained to her all the things I had done and said to bug Sasori, she absorbed every last piece of information with a wide, evil grin on her face. By the time I was done explaining her face showed that she already had more plans in mind for those two.

"So what's the next plan you have in mind?" I asked waiting to see which one of her forbidden jutsus; we would make Deidara try.

"Easy this one." My friend said as she pointed to a jutsu.

"If I'm not mistaken doesn't that jutsu turn the user into a cat?" I asked.

"Correct my dear Konan, we are turning blondie over there into a cat." She said with a smirk on her face.

It took all my will power not to laugh at the thought of Deidara being turned into a cat.

"So why a cat?" I asked.

"Because when I first saw him break into my house the first thing that came in my mind is that he reminds me of a cat. As well he needs to see for himself how that idiot Sasori cares about him. So the best way to do that is turn blondie into a cat and make Sasori watch over him." My friend explained as she turned to walk back to Deidara.

That's actually a good idea. I thought as I looked around for any akatsuki members, it was basically night so no one should be around for quite some time.

'Perfect' I heard my friend say once I caught up to her.

"Why is that perfect?" I asked.

"You'll see." She said as she walked over to Deidara and pointed him to the cat jutsu to use.

I watch Deidara study the scroll for a few seconds and he copied the hand signs perfectly, the next thing I knew there was a cloud of black smoke surrounding him. A few seconds later and it was finally cleared, and in what was left of the center of smoke was a small, yellow cat with blue eyes and a grey spot where Deidara's camera eye would have been.

I was completely shocked at the effect my friend's jutsu had made and how cute Deidara looked as a cat.

"So did I do it correctly un?" I heard Deidara ask.

"Yup, you did and I'm going to explain a few things to you now, my dear little kitty." My friend said teasing Deidara.

"Wait kitty? un" Deidara asked tilting his head in worry.

"Yeah, Deidara, my friend Kyousuke and I have turned you into a cute little kitty cat." I explained him.

"Wait, so you are saying youranswer to my question was to turn me into a fur ball! That can talk?! un" Deidara said sounding very angry.

"Correction, not a talking cat, Only Konan and I can understand you. Oh and the person who truly cares for you may understand you too, but only to a certain extent. Use this information to help you understand how much that idiot cares about you." Kyousuke explained to Deidara with a smirk on her face.

"You know I can just undo the jutsu. un" Deidara said back to Kyousuke with a grin on his face.

"Ha! That's where you're wrong, until the one who cares about you actually shows it or tells you in some way, you are stuck as a dear little kitty." Kyousuke said with an evil grin on her face.

"...Well in that case I'll be drowning myself in the pond. un" Deidara said before making a mad dash to the pond.

"Should we stop him?" Kyousuke asked turning to me.

"Nah, if I did a good enough job messing with Sasori's head he should be out for a walk near the pond soon, and if not, we can always get your raven to save Deidara." I said as we started to walk casually over to the pond.

"It better be Sasori saving him, that way my manga can be even better." Kyousuke said as we rounded the corner to where the pond was.

"Let's just wait and see." Was all I said to my friend.

Deidara's P.O.V.

I can't believe I was tricked into turning myself into a cat just to get the answer to something that I should have pushed aside like I normally do. I thought as I ran faster and faster to the pond.

Thanks to Konan and that Kyousuke chick, I'll be stuck like this for who knows how long maybe even forever. And I ain't going to wait around like this...I thought to myself as I reached the pond.

Once at the pond I saw that the moon had already risen and its light was just enough for me to see my reflection as a cat. As I looked at my reflection in the water I only became more and more angered by it.

When I made my jump towards the water I was suddenly caught by someone, just inches above the mirror like water, I was close enough for my paws to skim the surface feeling the touch of the icy cold that had awaited me.

Just feeling how close I was to my end only made me more mad and I started to yell 'Let go of me! un' but to whoever caught me it would only be hissing to them...or at least I thought it would be.

"Why do you want me to let go of you? So you can drown?" I heard whoever caught me ask.

I was frozen in shock; I had already found the supposed person who cares enough about me to actually understand what I'm saying.

No way, how can I have found the third person already? I thought to myself as I felt the person move me away from the water and place me on grass. I looked up to see who was the one who saved me, and was greeted by another surprise.

"...Danna un...?" Was all I could say.

"Why do you sound like the brat?" Sasori asked as he looked at me.

"Because it's-" I was cut off by Konan's voice as she appeared from around the corner.

"Dei! There you are silly kitty, I found him over here Kyousuke!" Konan said as she ran over to Sasori and I.

"Oh is he hurt?" Kyousuke asked as though she was actually worried about my safety.

"No, he's fine, I just saved him from almost killing himself. And did you know he can talk?" Sasori said as he looked at both Konan and Kyousuke.

"Oh no, you see -" Konan's mouth was quickly covered by Kyousuke's hand.

"What Konan was trying to say, is only a special few can hear him and I guess you're one of them. And since Dei isn't so fond of us, I think you should take care of him since we have no clue where he came from and all." Kyousuke said without even a hint that it was a lie. Everything sounded so believable even I wanted to believe it.

"Wow, she's good un." I said.

Sasori looked down at me as he heard my comment.

"I- umm I mean meow un?" I said as if I was trying to act like a cat.

"Are you sure he is not fond of you two or are you guys just pushing him to me cause he's an idiot." Sasori said pointing to me.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot! That's it I'm taking over your bed and you can sleep on the floor for all I care un." I glared at him with my claws out.

"As if. You can sleep on the brat's bed and speaking of the brat, where is he?" Sasori said flatly.

"Hm, I'm surprised you've asked me that again. Sasori." Konan said looking at Sasori with a grin on her face.

Wait, Sasori asked about me? Did he actually worry about me? I thought as I looked from Sasori to Konan.

"Well you see Sasori, something's come up and Deidara only had enough time to drop me off in the forest when I came across this little guy. I don't know how long he'll be gone for but at least you have a cat version of your partner to keep you company and we even named him Dei too. So watch over him or else..." Kyousuke said as she picked me up and handed me back to Sasori.

"And what if I said no?" Sasori said glaring at her.

"Just do what she says, she's a sociopath un" I said to Sasori with fear in my eyes.

"Um...Kyousuke, what did you do to the cat?" Sasori asked as he point to me again.

"I did nothing to him. Just ignore his crazy talk about me being a killer or a sociopath and we won't have to shed any blood okay?" Kyousuke asked innocently, her body language read sincerity but the aura coming off her said otherwise.

"Well okay...Dei I will show you where mine and Deidara's room is." Sasori said as he walked back to the base.

"But I already know where it is un." I said as I was carried in Sasori's arms.

"How can you already know where mine and Deidara's room is if this is your first time stepping in the base?" Sasori asked looking down at me with piercing eyes.

"Well you see I'm Deidara! un" I said to Sasori.

"Why couldn't I understand you this time?" Sasori asked.

Shit...so it's true what Kyousuke said, he'll only understand some things I say...so in other words I can't tell him who I really am...damn her, once I'm free from this hell I will get pay back. I thought as Sasori entered the base still carrying me.

"So I'm guessing you're a stalker cat then?" Sasori asked breaking me from my thoughts.

"NO! un I just know where it is un" I said which came out like a hiss to Itachi who was nearby.

"Sure...I'm going to call you a stalker." Sasori said in a somewhat nice tone that made me believe he could be teasing.

"Hey, Sasori why are you talking to a cat? Do you miss Deidara so much that you need a cat version of him to keep you from going insane?" Itachi asked with a slight smirk.

"No, I was forced into watching him by Konan and her possibly sociopathic friend. It just happened that for some reason I can understand what this cat says." Sasori answered in the same bored tone again.

"So you're a cat whisperer now? That explains how you can understand Deidara." Itachi said also with a bored tone.

So he was calling me a cat even when I was human...well now I'm getting my pay back on you Uchiha. I thought as I glared at him thinking of how I could get pay back.

As I thought, the perfect question came to mind and since Itachi didn't know it was me and he couldn't understand me I'll be fine unless Sasori let's him kill me... but it's a chance I have to take.

So I pulled a bit on Sasori's cloak to get him to notice me; once I had his attention I asked my question.

'Since Itachi means weasel and everyone in the akatsuki can understand him when he talks. Does that make you guys weasel whisperers? un" I asked smirking while trying to maintain an innocent looks in my eyes.

Sasori smirked before answering 'You got a point there, I guess it does.'

"What did the cat say now?" Itachi said slightly glaring at me.

"Well the cat, Dei, asked that since your name means weasel and we can understand you does that make us weasel whisperers." Sasori said to Itachi with a grin on his face.

We heard a bit of laughter from the others who had heard Sasori ask my question to Itachi. So when Itachi was busy glaring and soon possibly killing the others; Sasori took the chance to walk to our or well his and Deidara's shared room.

Once inside the safety of our room he placed me on Deidara's or my bed. And went to his worktable to fix his puppet.

While sitting on my bed I for some reason smelled a different scent from my own. It also felt like someone had been sitting on my bed.

I've gone crazy, there's no way someone could have been sitting on my bed and this different scent...who's is it? I thought as jumped down from the bed starting to look for the person who owns the scent.

As I went crazy looking to see what caused my scent on the bed to change, I noticed that Sasori was looking over to me every now and then; before going back to his puppet.

Wait a minute... could it have been him? I thought as I looked at the back of my Danna.

Only one-way to find out...I thought as I walked over to his side of the room and jumped onto his bed.

While on his bed I found out that it was his scent that matched the scent left behind on my bed.

"YOU! un" I said glaring at Sasori.

"What is it?" Sasori asked still with his back turned to me.

"You changed the scent on that bed. un" I said as I glared at my own bed.

"How do you even know it's not my bed and it was my partner who changed the scent?" Sasori said as he turned in his chair to face me.

Whoa, wait did he actually call me his partner? I thought he only saw me as a brat that couldn't take care of himself...I thought to myself in complete surprise because of Danna.

"Hello...Dei...answer or I will pour a glass of water on you." I was brought back to reality when I noticed Danna was nearby with a glass of water in his hand ready to pour it on my head.

"Don't. You. Dare. un" I said with my claws out in case he went through with his plan.

"Ah, so you're back, good. You do know when you zoned out like that it makes for an easy target...I swear you _are_ the cat version of the brat. He'll surely love you when he gets back." Sasori said as he put the glass of water down and went back to his worktable.

If only he knew, then he would surely act the same way he normally does. I thought as I watched him pick up one of his tools to start fixing his puppet.

"By the way Dei, you better get off that bed by 11:00pm or I _will_ pour a glass of water on you; or maybe give you to Hidan. He'll use you well in one of his rituals." Sasori threatened while working on his puppet.

"But how can you threaten something like this un." I said as I made a very cute and innocent face.

"Ha, nice try I didn't became an S-rank criminal for nothing..." Sasori said as he turned to face me once again.

"Okay, I see...you'll never let a poor unloved kitty, who almost killed himself because no one would love him, spend one more night with his dreams of finding someone who will actually love and care for him...I might as well leave and let that 'Hidan' person kill me...at least I would be useful in my final hours...un" I said looking down sadly, my tail drooped and I was about to jump off Sasori's bed when,

"You know... that didn't even affect me one bit. If you were trying to make me feel bad come up with a better story...but since you look like the kind that won't shut up, I'll let you stay on that bed for one night. And I do mean one night, you got that furball?" Sasori then, once again, turned to work on his puppet.

And with that victory, I went back to the same spot I was and curled up in a ball ready to sleep away this cursed cat dream...

* * *

**Okay, I hope you all like this chapter. As for the preview of my other story idea, well if I put the story up the name of it will be called The game of truth...And its a Sasori x Deidara pair...but differently.**

**Well anyways here is a bit of a random part from the game of truth story:**

for starters this is only a part of the conversation. And is with Sasori and his grandma; about his birthday gift she gave him. Oh one this in this story Sasori and Deidara are younger like 14 year of age.

Now for the conversation:

**_"You see my dear grandson these mahjong tiles ain't any normal game pieces you see everyday...it said that when two people play with these mahjong tiles; odd things happen." She said in a bit of a low voice as if telling me a secret. _**

**_"So you are saying that basically you gave me a hunted game to play with any of my friends?" I asked as I raise an eyebrow at my grandma._  
**

**Okay well there was the preview and I hope you all tell me what you think of it...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys, I just want to say sorry for missing last week update, but I had a few school stuff to work on that was due on Monday, as well I was sick but now I'm all good but still have things for school due...but I will try not to miss another update. I hope you all wasn't too mad at me. And Im once again sorry  
**

* * *

Sasori's P.O.V.

That cat is...something? Especially when he zoned out like he did...I wonder what caused him to zone out? Or why he got so mad about me changing the scent? It was like I had sat on his bed...And above all else why did he have to try so hard to take over my bed...he could have just stayed on the brat's bed and all would have been good. I thought as I looked over to see the yellow furball sleeping on my bed.

"Okay, Sasori, what are you going to do about that fur ball taking over your bed?" I asked myself as I worked on my puppet and began thinking of ways to achieve my goal.

As not a single idea to came to me, I couldn't help but get the slight feeling of being watched...I looked over to Dei, to see if he was actually asleep but when I found he was, I just shook the feeling away.

Kyousuke's P.O.V.

"But Konan...he's being so stupid and Dei actually fell asleep...this is nothing like what I want for my manga..." I whined to Konan as she tried to pull me away from Sasori and Deidara's room.

"I know this isn't what you wanted but as of right now, there isn't much we can do unless you can make those two start fighting again or Dei to blow something up or..." Konan started to list possible ideas for me to use.

"Or how about I send my messenger bird at one of them and see what the other does?" I asked in a bored tone knowing I might not get much from it.

"Well if you do, do that make sure you aim your bird at Dei; cause Sasori said if that bird attack him again, he will kill it." Konan warned me, before I called my bird.

"If he kills my bird, I kill him. As simple as that." I said as a I glared at Sasori's back.

"Okay...so before you start another great bloodshedding war... what's the plan? Konan asked seemingly bored.

"Well...um...first I'll talk to Sasori and see what he thinks of Dei, then if there's anything to work with, like if he shows any care for Dei or that can be related back to Deidara, then we pull it out so the blond fur ball can see for himself." I said getting up from mine and Konan's hiding spot, and walking to Sasori and Deidara's room.

"Hey, Sasori. So how are you liking Dei?" I asked innocently as I stayed at the door of their room.

"Well, he's a lot like the brat actually, and he's fairly good at making comments and almost getting himself killed and sometimes he won't shut up until he get his way. Why do you ask?" His back was still turned to me.

"Well me and Konan thought you two would have fought or you would have given Dei to someone else to look after, but it seems that you two are doing well. Dei's really took a liking to you huh? Unless that's Deidara's bed?" I asked with a slight smirk on my face.

"Well that's evidence that he is in fact the kind that won't shut up until he gets his way. So when I said no to him the first time around, he started to make up this sob story that really was pointless of him to do. I had no choice but to let him stay on my bed in order to get him to shut up." Sasori answered as he continued work on his puppet.

"Or could it be, that you actually bought into the sad story Dei was ranting about; or the guilt you must be feeling from before, when you and Deidara fought when he went on his mission and since Deidara is not back and you got stuck with a cat version of him...you thought it would help you get over you guilt. Am I right? I know I'm right." I said, proud of my detective skills.

"Okay, are you an idiot too? I can admit that Dei, does remind me of a certain partner but it doesn't mean I'm letting him sleep on my bed due to some guilt over a fight me and Deidara had. And another thing, why would I feel guilty for some fight we had to begin with...he was the one who was being foolish enough to go by himself on a mission. I was just stating the fact; he might not have lasted long on his own...And how did you know about the fight me and the brat had before he left?" Sasori asked as he turned to face me.

"One I'm not an idiot, I can tell when one person cares for another. And two Deidara told me things about you when we were flying back; that's how I learned about your fight which happened before he had left. I also learned that you actually do feel a bit of guilt or worry for him when he runs off to do something stupid. So stop being an idiot and clue in already...and you do know what I mean, you are just being stubborn and won't admit it...like the very cold person you are." I said as I walked off letting my words hang in the air.

As I walked back to Konan, I noticed she had a surprised look on her face.

"What?" I asked confused, but also getting an idea for what she might say.

"You are really good at hitting a person down, and reading the inner thoughts they try to hide." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Well of course, I'm the best when it comes to getting blackmail on people. As well, he is an idiot, which makes him a lot easier to read; even though he might not show it. So do you think we should send my bird to attack or should we sneak closer to hear and see what he'll do next?" I asked Konan hoping, she would go with my second choice.

"I say we spy on him and Dei." She said with an evil grin on her face.

"Yes! Follow my lead!" I said as I started to lead the way back to Sasori and Deidara's room the sneaky way.

Sasori's P.O.V.

Hmm, How much did the brat tell Kyousuke about me? Have I actually let that fur ball stay on my bed because I might actually feel a bit of guilt from the fight me and Deidara had before he left? ….Nah, it must be because I know that, just like that brat, this fur ball won't shut up until it gets what it wants. Besides, who knows how Kyousuke and Konan would react if they heard that Dei had died...that could end badly, especially how Dei acted before when he warned me about Kyousuke...I thought as tried to work on my puppet.

When I saw there was no chance of me being able to focus long enough to work on my puppet, I thought it would be better to call it a night.

"Okay...how is this going to work..." I asked myself as I watched Dei sleep in the center of my bed.

"Let's see... I can pour water on the fur ball; but that would also get my bed soaked... Or if I move him to the brat's bed that could work. I can try that." I said as I walked closer to my bed to pick Dei up. When I saw that Dei was sleeping so peaceful I, for some reason, got the feeling it also seemed sad.

Why would this furball be sad? Unless that sad story he told me before was true...but still, why waste time looking for someone to love and care for you when they will only end up leaving you one day... and why did you choose my bed to sleep on? I thought as I continued to watch the sleeping furball as if he were about to answer all my questions...

Suddenly though an angry raven came flying into the room, disturbing my thoughts as it was heading towards Dei. Without thinking I grabbed the sleeping cat using one arm, and blocked the raven's attacks with my other. The raven at first wouldn't leave me or Dei alone until a kunai came flying out of nowhere and almost hit the raven; this caused the bird to fly out the window of the room. After a while, I thought it was safe to let go of Dei so I walked over to the brat's side of the room and put him on the brat's bed. When I placed him down, I learned that, just like brat, if a person is quiet enough, he'll even sleep through an attack...

"Once again another reason why you make an easy target..." I said to myself as I turned to walk back to my side of the room.

Just as I was about to reach my bed I turned once more to see how Dei was. Even though he seemed to be sleeping peacefully...I still couldn't seem to shake the feeling that he was sad...

Agh, he's just a cat...why am I feeling bad for him? It can't be true, neither that sob story of his or what Kyousuke said about guilt...so why do I feel bad for him... I thought as I looked at Dei.

It was only when I hit the brat's bed did I know that without thinking I had made my way once again to his side of the room.

"Well...from how my mind is acting, if I don't stay with this cat, I might worry about him all night or possibly end up waking up countless times just to check on him...so I might as well sleep on the brat's bed and make sure the furball is safe, and if Deidara does come in the morning I will just explain the whole story..." I said as I picked him up once again and moved him a bit so I could lay on the brat's bed.

Konan's P.O.V.

"Wow...who would have known that you would get some of the action you need for your story...and your skills are still as good as ever." I said as I looked at my friend with surprise and a bit of fear.

"Yeah, I know. This is great and I never thought what I said to that idiot would actually sink in, I am awesome!" Kyousuke said with a grin on her face as she wrote down in her note pad the things that had happened.

"Also Konan who's the raven that attacked Dei?" Kyousuke asked once she was finished writing.

"Wasn't it yours?" I asked confused that she would ask me that.

"No...Mine was right here the whole time..." She responded while pointing to her raven that was resting on her shoulder.

"Then it must be Itachi's cause that raven did look pretty mad when it was attacking the two." I said as I looked at Kyousuke's raven.

"Then I must make a cover story for my raven." Kyousuke said before she started to whisper something to her bird.

As I watched her bird nod once and then fly off, I couldn't help but wonder what Kyousuke ordered her bird to do. And I guess she could sense my question because she turned to me with an evil grin on her face and said, 'You will find out in the morning. Let's get to bed, we'll need to be awake early to see what Dei will say to this little surprise...' and with that we both walked to our room's smirking and talking about how Dei will be surprised in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Dei's P.O.V. 

As I opened my eyes groggily adjusting to the morning light, I could feel something heavy on me...

…. What the hell, un? I thought as I tried to lift it off of me.

When I turned to look at my left side I saw my Danna's face close to mine and still asleep.

Wait! What? Huh?! Why?! And how does that...he has his arm on me... why?! un... I thought as I tried to figure out why my Danna was sleeping on my bed with his arm over me...

"You do know you are a very deep sleeper right?" I heard Kyousuke ask near the door.

"...So how does that explain my Danna having his arm on me? un." I asked, whispering hoping not to wake him up.

"Ah, light sleeper and he saved you last night from a raven attack... I guess he was so worried he couldn't let you sleep on your own bed alone...and possibly without thinking put his arm on you to keep you safe." Kyousuke said with a smirk on her face.

"No way un, I can't really see my Danna saving anyone or anything." I said as tried to crawl away from under Danna's arm.

"Fine...If you don't believe me ask Konan she saw everything too." Kyousuke said as she stepped aside and let Konan appear at the door.

"You know Deidara she's actually telling the truth. I saw the raven attack you but Sasori saved you...If you can ever escape from under Sasori's arm take a look at his other arm the cloak is a bit damaged by the raven trying to attack you." Konan said as she giggled at me at my failed attempts at escaping.

"You see I was telling you the truth I even helped that idiot by scaring off the raven with my kunai…speaking of; where is it?" Kyousuke asked as she walked into the room looking for it.

"Yeah, whatever...thanks for last night's help...but can you help with this problem...un?" I asked as I tried to stand but fell under the weight of Danna's arm.

"There it is." Kyousuke said as she grabs her kunai and started to walk out of the room..."and nah...this is way too funny to see and makes for a cute scene."

"Wait, what you are going to do; leave me trapped here? Like this? un" I asked looking at them both.

"Yup!" Kyousuke responded before walking away.

"Don't worry Deidara, Sasori will wake up sooner or later besides I have to agree with Kyousuke this looks funny and cute." Konan said as she too walked away...

"But Konan...I'm hungry...un" I said as I felt my stomach rumble.

For a moment I thought Konan wouldn't come back until I saw her again; but instead of helping me she said 'For the record this is the second time Sasori has ended up on your side of the room...' Then she walked away again.

Wait what un? I thought as I looked to see if we were really on my side of the room.

When I saw the night table on the left I knew that we were, in fact, on my side of the room and on my bed...

...What the...So if that raven story is true then he moved me to keep me safe? Or to get his bed back but got worried and ended up here? And why did he come to my side of the room in the first place un? I thought as I looked at him, trying to figure out what goes on in his head.

I was brought back to reality when my stomach started to hurt from the hunger pains...and the smell of food wasn't really helping either...

"Danna...wake up...I want to eat food...un" I said as I tried to wake Danna up so I could have food.

When I got no response I tried calling him again as well as trying to crawl out from under his arm. When that idea failed, I only thought of one thing call him again and try it with a threat.

Sasori's P.O.V. 

'Danna, please wake up...I want food un...' I heard a voice that sounded like the brat calling.

"What..." I thought I said to him.

'Danna...if you don't wake up I will bite your nose...un" I heard the brat say.

Wait, what? I thought as I was about to open my eyes. But I was a bit too slow and I felt a sharp pain on my nose.

I got up feeling a bit shocked and angry about whoever bit my nose. When I glared down at the bed I saw that it was only Dei looking a bit sorry but also annoyed too.

"What?" I asked glaring at him.

Before Dei could answer we heard his stomach grumble loudly.

"You're hungry?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"...Yes...un" Dei said looking down.

"Then why didn't you go and get something to eat?" I asked him as I rubbed my eyes to adjust to the morning light.

"I can't, I was trapped un." He said with annoyance laced into his tone.

"Trapped by what?" I asked with a yawn.

"By you! un." Dei said now sounding a bit mad.

"Me? I did nothing to cause you to be trapped." I said glaring at him.

"Yes you did, you had your arm on me un." Dei said glaring back at me.

"Well it's not my fault, that you are such a deep sleeper that a raven can easily come and kill you." I said in a bored tone but my aura around me was darkening.

"Umm...Sasori? Who are you arguing with?" I heard someone outside the door ask.

I turned from facing Dei, to see Kisame standing there with a very confused and worried look on his face.

"I'm arguing with him." I said as I picked up Dei and turned to show Kisame.

Kisame looked at Dei from head to toe for a moment before looking at me with this grin on his face.

"So Itachi was right, it is the cat version of your partner, and you can even talk to him." Kisame said with this grin on his face, as if he was trying to fight back the laughter that kept trying to come out.

"...What else has Itachi told you?" I asked darkly.

"Nothing else." Kisame said as he raised his hands slightly.

"If he had told you I'm a cat whisper or that I have gotten Dei to keep myself from going insane; he is lying...it happens that Dei didn't like Konan or her friend so they forced me to watch him..." I said once again in a bored tone.

"Okay, sure." Kisame said as he walked out of the room.

"And for another thing I am not insane for arguing with Dei-" I was cut off but Dei saying 'Yes, you are! un'

"Shut up, you furball, You're not helping." I said as I glared at him.

When I broke free from the glare I saw Kisame still standing there with an eyebrow raised as if he understood what Dei said.

"Well he's not..." Was all I could say as I thought of how I must look to Kisame for arguing and glaring at a cat.

"Sure...he's not..." Was all Kisame said as he walked down the hallway laughing lightly.

I walked up to the door and closed it before someone else could walk by and see more of my insanity. Once the door was closed I turned back to glaring at the yellow furball who had this smirk on his face that for some reason reminded of the brat.

"Well are you happy? Kisame thinks I'm insane." I said actually sounding angry for once as I glared at the furball.

"Yes, now can we get food un?" Dei asked jumping down from the brat's bed and walking over to where I was standing.

"Fine, but I'm not carrying you." I said as I opened the door so we could walk out of the room.

"And why would I need to be carried un?" He asked as we walked down the hall.

"Well you are small and can easily get hurt." I answered calmly.

"Yeah, right what's -" Dei was cut off when a door swung open and slammed him into the stonewall.

"WHO THE F*** STOLE MY SCYTHE!" Hidan yelled as he stormed down the hall to the kitchen.

I pushed the door closed and Dei fell to the ground possibly unconscious. This can't be good. I thought as I picked him up and carried him back to the room.

Kisame's P.O.V.

Man, I never thought I would see the day when Sasori would actually go insane...but to the point where he is talking to a cat? And not just any cat, but one that reminds me a lot of Deidara. Now that's something. I thought as I entered the kitchen to see almost everyone there.

"Hey guys, I think Sasori has finally lost it. I saw him arguing with this cat as if it was Deidara." I said with a grin on my face.

"So you're saying Sasori was arguing about art...with a cat?" Pein asked before taking a sip from his cup.

"Haha that would have been funny to see." This new face said as she studied Hidan's scythe in her hands.

"No-" I stopped mid sentence when it sank in that one; there was someone new here and two; she had Hidan's scythe.

"Umm who are you and why do you have Hidan's scythe?" I asked looking at her.

"I'm Kyousuke, Konan's friend and the blonde you are talking about, Deidara, was the one to drop me off here. As well I'm about to make some money off of this scythe." Kyousuke said as she kept analyzing the scythe.

"Umm how?" I asked confused by what she could have meant by that.

"Just wait and see" She said as she pushed the scythe under the table.

"Now everyone, when Hidan comes in don't tell him where his scythe is or else..." She said in a completely different much more frightening tone than the one she used to introduce herself.

We all nodded and just as if it was planned Hidan come bursting into the room.

"WHO THE F*** TOOK MY SCYTHE!" Hidan yelled furiously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" Both Konan and Kyousuke said at the exact same time.

"SO IT WAS YOU B****!" Hidan yelled pointing at Konan.

"You do know there are two females now, right Hidan?" Kyousuke asked as her bird came out of nowhere and landed on her shoulder.

"I DON'T GIVE A F*** ABOUT HOW MANY B***** ARE HERE!" Hidan said, not noticing that what he said could be taken is certain ways.

"Oh, so I guess you're not into beautiful woman, I never thought you of all people would swing that way, I guess you learn something new everyday." Kyousuke said with a smirk on her face as she put her hands behind her head and rested her feet on the table.

"WHY YOU-" Hidan was cut off by Kyousuke again.

Is she asking for a death wish I thought as I heard Kyousuke say 'You won't kill someone who knows where your scythe is, now would you?'

As I watched Hidan go from attempting to kill Kyousuke to only somewhat pissed I couldn't help but wonder what Kyousuke was doing, playing mind games with Hidan.

"So where is it?" Hidan asked, actually trying to keep his voice even.

"If you pay me $5, I'll tell you where I have seen it." Kyousuke said with a smirk on her face.

At this point any of the other members that weren't bored by this madness turned to see what Hidan would do. After a few moments of thinking he finally put his hand in his pocket and pulled out $5.

"Take the money stupid b****, now where have you seen it?" Hidan said as he handed Kyousuke the money.

"In the kitchen, now happy hunting." She said as she took the money.

"Wow you are good..." I said as I walked to the table and pulled up a chair next to her.

"This is nothing. If he can't find it, I'll ask him for $10 to find it for him." She said as she went back to the same resting style she was in before.

As I watched Hidan look everywhere in the kitchen for his scythe; I didn't even notice that Sasori had come in until I heard Konan ask, 'Where's Dei?'

I turned to see that Sasori was indeed by himself without the cat.

"Well Hidan slammed the door on the furball and made him go unconscious; so I took him back to mine and the brat's room. So just pass me my breakfast and something for the furball and I'll take it back to the room." Sasori said in a bored tone.

"WHAT!? HIDAN! YOU ALMOST KILLED DEI?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!" I turned to see a very pissed off Kyousuke slam her hands onto the table. Murder was written in her eyes.

"Now, now, no need to go killing Hidan; besides he won't die and I think he would enjoy the pain anyway. As well Sasori said Dei just went unconscious, so he'll be fine in a bit, try using smelling salt. It will help wake Dei up faster." Pein said as he tried to calm Kyousuke down.

"No, food will work just fine." Sasori said.

"How do you know?" Itachi decided to actually say something since the beginning of this madness.

"Dei was complaining about wanting to get something to eat before he got knocked out, so more than likely the smell of food will wake him." Sasori said as he took the plates of food Konan handed him and walked out.

"Wow...so he actually can talk to and understand the cat?" Pein said to breaking the silence.

"Hey, b****, I can't find it, where the f*** is it?" Hidan asked Kyousuke.

"My name is Kyousuke and if you pay me $15 I'll find it for you." She said with a glare that actually made me fear her more than Itachi's glares.

"Why the f*** do I have to pay you $15!" Hidan asked.

"10 for finding it and 5 for harming Dei!" Kyousuke said with venom in her voice that matched the intense glare.

"Hidan...do what she says. When she gets this mad not even Pein or I can stop her." Konan said with worry quivering in her voice. This somehow gave a shot of some kind of fear into me that forced me to move my chair away from her a bit.

There was a glaring contest between Kyousuke and Hidan but after a bit Hidan finally gave in and slammed the $15 down on the table.

"Good, Now make one full spin around and I will have your scythe in my hand." She said with the same venomous in her voice.

I hear Hidan mumble a bit as he did what she said. As he was spinning around I saw her quickly take the scythe from under the table and ready in her hands.

"What the..." Hidan was lost of words when finish spinning that what Kyousuke had said was true.

"Now take it and go do what you normally do." She said as she handed Hidan his scythe.

"F*** you" Hidan said as he took his scythe and left the kitchen.

The room was quiet for a moment till Kyousuke broke the silence by saying 'See I told you I would make some money off his scythe." as she looked at me using the same happy voice she had before.

"Umm...aren't you mad?" I asked looking at Kyousuke.

"For what? Making $20? Nah, who can be mad at that?" She said as she counted out her newly earn money.

As I heard Konan laugh as if this was normal...I couldn't help but wonder what exactly is this Kyousuke person is...


	7. Chapter 7

Dei's P.O.V. 

Agh...I groaned as a wave of pain went through my head that was caused by a pleasant smell of, what I think, was food.

When I opened my eyes at first I saw many Danna's spinning but after awhile it finally stopped.

"I told you, that you can get hurt easily." Danna said with a bored tone.

"S-shut up...un" I said as I tried to stay on my paws but ended up falling over again.

"You idiot, and I brought you some food its over there...see if you can possibly work towards it." Danna said as he pointed to a plate of food near the end of the bed.

"Yay, food! un" I said as I stood a bit too fast for my own good, which caused the dizziness to come back.

As I tried to shake off the sudden dizziness that was either from the hit from before or maybe the hunger pains, I lost my balance and started to fall off the bed head first, until I was caught by my Danna again.

"I swear you are just like the brat or possible worse..." Danna said as he placed me back on the bed.

"Well it's not my fault that I got a sudden dizzy feeling un." I said looking at Danna.

"Actually it is, you were the one who got up too fast after getting hit by a door into a stone wall." Danna said kneeling by the bed to match my eye level.

"Well that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't trapped me in the first place un, I think you owe me for that." I said smirking, because in some sense, this whole event was in a way his fault.

"No, this wouldn't have happened if you weren't such a deep sleeper and almost got killed by a stupid raven." Danna said slightly glaring at me.

"Well none of this would have happened if I didn't get turned into a cat un!" I said sounding mad.

As I watched Danna look at me with a blank look on his face, I couldn't help but to ask. 'What un?'

"I only heard you said meow before." Danna said as he got up and walked to his work table.

Shit, I forget he can't understand me if I tell him what really happened...I have to learn to remember that... I cursed myself for letting this happen for the second time.

"Well either way go eat your food before it gets cold." Danna said as he began work on his puppet.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it un." I said as I walked over to my food and took a bite, only to find it wasn't just warm it was super hot.

Sasori's P.O.V. 

"WATER! WATER! WATER! un" I heard Dei yell from behind me.

I turned around to see the little fur ball rolling around while trying to fan his mouth.

"Okay, I will get you water just wait a bit." I said smirking at the sight.

I picked up the glass of water on my side of the room, as I looked for a small plate or bowl to pour the water in, it seemed like luck wasn't on Dei's side.

"Stay put and I will get a bowl for you." I ordered as I placed the glass of water on the brat's night table.

Dei just nodded and I quickly walked out of the room. Once I reached the kitchen I saw that most of the members were still there and eating.

"Konan, do we have a small bowl?" I asked.

"Check the cabinet, why do you ask?" Konan asked.

"Dei took a bite out of the food and his mouth is burning...I need to hurry before he makes a mess of things." I said as I walked over to the cabinet looking for a bowl.

"That's weird I didn't put any...Kyousuke what did you do to the food?" Konan asked looking at her friend.

"Nothing to Dei's food but as for the others..." Kyousuke said as her voice trailed off at the last part.

I turned to see all the members stop mid-bite and look down at their food; wondering what evil thing she had done to it. As for myself, I was glad that I was too busy making sure that Dei was okay to even try the food that Konan or possibly Kyousuke had made.

"There it is." I said as I found a perfect sized bowl for Dei to use.

"Well I would stick around to see what Kyousuke has done to your food, but I have to stop a fur ball from possible making a mess with a glass of water." I said as I walked out of the kitchen and back to the room.

When I opened the door I saw that the glass I had placed on the brat's nightstand was turned on it's side and that a puddle of water had formed on the floor next to a furball that was covered in water.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't wait...my mouth was burning too much from the food. un" Dei said innocently.

"Dei..." Was all I could say as I picked up the glass and put it back on my night table before walking out of the room to get a towel to clean the water off of the floor.

When I came back this time with the bowl of water and towel; I noticed Dei back on the brat's bed but this time only looking at the food I had given him before.

"What's wrong with the food?" I asked looking at him.

"I get the feeling this food isn't mine un." Dei said as he smelled the food.

"Well I don't know, maybe it's one of the dishes that Kyousuke messed with." I said as I walked over to my work desk to get my plate of food.

"It's not fair that my food gets messed with un." Dei whined.

"Well it's not my fault." I said as I sat on the brat's bed and rested my back on the wall.

"Why are you even sitting here for, un?" Dei asked for once tearing his eyes off the food.

"Well you are here and whining about the food. So by sitting here I'm closer to you and can easily shove food down your throat to get you to be quiet." I said as I was about to take a bite of my own food.

It was only when I had the spoon full of food in my mouth that I learned that there was indeed something wrong with our meals.

"Um...Dei, I know why your food burned your mouth. " I said as I looked to Dei.

"Really why un?" Dei asked looking at me.

"Because that is mine and yours is here..." I said as I placed the plate of food in my hand in front of Dei.

"So wait, are you saying I ate spicy food? un" Dei said looking mad.

"Yes, because normally I like my food spicy." I said as I walked over to fill my glass with water.

"Why the hell would someone eat spicy food in the morning?! That's it! You've got to make it up to me, as payback for making me eat spicy food. un" Dei said now glaring at me.

"Well one I happen to like eating spicy food. And two it wasn't my fault. I mixed up the plate of food, I was kinda in a hurry to wake you up and I didn't want to deal with the others making jokes about me understanding/talking to you. And three how on earth will _you _get _me_ to do something to 'repay' you. I'm already stuck babysitting you for Konan and her demon friend." I said calmly as I walked back to where Dei was with my glass of water.

"Well I'll find a way un." Dei said as he jumped down from the bed as I placed my glass of water on the brat's night table.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked raising an eyebrow at Dei.

"To take over your bed or work desk till you do something for me as repayment." Dei said with a smirk on his face.

I stepped in front of him to block his way but he moved to the right and I did the same. This worked until Dei got this wonderful idea to try to jump on the brat's night table and then jump over to my work desk; but the idea failed when Dei tried to make the jump to the brat's night table. He ended up hitting my glass of water and falling to the ground. With the glass tipping over and spilling all the water on Dei, and to top it off it was ice cold.

As I watched the whole turn of events happen I couldn't help but smirk slightly, it could have been either the fact that he reminded me of the brat and still did something this foolish or the fact that I could see the brat doing this if he was somehow turned into a cat.

I watched as the little furball started to shake a bit and something about him once again reminded me of the brat. So, I couldn't help nor could I have stopped myself from saying "Come here Dei, you can sit on my lap until you stop shaking."

Dei's P.O.V. 

Whoa, is this a trap? Or did I hear that wrong? Did Danna and not just any Danna but _my _Danna say I could sit on his lap till I warm up? Is he actually being _nice_? I thought as I looked at Danna's face to see anything that could give away a hint that he was only joking, or that it was a trap.

"Did you got brain freeze from the water?" Danna asked as he picked me up and sat down on my bed near our food.

He sat with his back to the wall, his knees a bit closer to his stomach making like a basket for me to sit in. As I looked up to him with a questioning look on my face, I saw him looking down with a slight smile on his.

Wait a minute? Since when can Danna smile? And how come it looks so nice? Why is he even smiling at me or being nice to me? Has this world gone mad?...or maybe... this is what Konan and Kyousuke meant by him caring for me...nah...as if he'd actually try to help me keep warm. If I was human and had a glass of ice cold water dropped on my head...maybe he likes animals such as cats and thats why he's nice to me. I thought as I tried to study his face for anything that would give a window into how his mind actually works.

"Dei...even though I'm eating my food I can sense you're trying to study me. Why?" Sasori asked taking another bite of food.

"I...umm-" I was saved by my stomach growling.

"Is it because I was eating, and you were wondering whether or not to ask me to feed you, is that why you are studying me?" Sasori asked as he looked down at me.

"Yeah un." I said even though it was nothing close to the actual truth.

"Fine..." Sasori said as he brought me closer to his face level.

Fine? I thought as I watched him take a spoonful of food from my plate and put it in front of my face.

"Well are you going to eat or just starve to death?" He asked in a bored tone and with the smile gone.

I opened my mouth and Danna put the spoonful of food in my mouth. I was completely lost at why Danna was being so nice to me then I heard a female basically scream. 'AWW! THAT IS SO CUTE!' this was soon replaced by another female voice saying 'What's so cute? What am I missing here?'

I turned my head and body to rest my paws on Danna's knees, only to see that Konan and Kyousuke were once again at our room door...

What did Konan or Kyousuke see that was so cute? …Maybe I'll ask them later, I thought as I watched the two as they watched me and Danna.

Kyousuke's P.O.V.

Konan...? WHAT DID I MISS?! I asked as shake Konan to answer my question.

"You miss Sasori feeding Dei." Konan said as she pointed to Sasori and Dei.

Damn it! how did I miss that?! I said as looking at the now confuse Dei and bored Sasori.

"You miss it because we didn't leave our door open." Sasori said as he took a spoonful of his food to eat.

"And since we didn't leave the door open how did Konan noticed us? and What is so cute un!" Dei asked with his head slightly tile

"I noticed because I came to check up on you since the last thing I heard was you were left alone with a glass filled with water." Konan answer with a smirk on her face.

"Oh...that...well you see un-" Dei was cut off by Sasori saying 'When I came back he spilled the water on himself and after I cleaned it up and pour myself a nice glass of cold water; he had to go and spill it on himself again."

I see...so that explain how Dei ended up there...Hey Dei did you made the ice cold water spill on yourself on purpose, so Sasori can keep you warm basically between his legs and stomach? I asked with a wide grime on my face hoping that was the actually reason.

"Wait what un?!" Dei asked now more confused by my question.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasori asked with a blank look on his face.

"well you see-" I was cut off by Konan saying 'Now, now, let's not waste their time Kyousuke' as she push me out of the doorway.

But Konan I want to know...as well their are too stupid to understand what I meant...I need to educate them, for their own good. I said as she push me slightly more back to close the door.

"You can educate them later, now run off and let Sasori and Dei have their moment." Konan said with a smile on her face as she close the door

Come on please, can I go and burst their bubbles? I asked with the cutest smile I have.

"No, but you can go and mess with the other akatsuki members." Konan said as she started to walk down the hall.

"But they're no fun..." I said as I folded my arms and fellowed after her.

"Do you want me to let you in on a secret about the guys in the base?" Konan said lower her voice a bit.

"I'm listening." I said as we both stop walking now.

Konan looked side to side before lowering both our heads and saying 'Most of the guys in the base have books.'

The moment I heard Konan say the word _**books. **_I was already up and ready to search the base for the guys dirty little secrets.

"Now be good Kyousuke!" I hear Konan yelled down the hall.

"I make no promises!" I yelled back as I ran down the hall to find my first victim's books.


End file.
